FNAF YAOI oneshot - Złote Dni
by Starkholm Aks
Summary: yaoi -my -revolution. blogspot .com - (usuń spacje) tu znajdziecie pełne wersje rozdziałów! Wspomnienia Fredbeara i Springtrapa.


Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

 **Springtrap**

 _Doskonale pamiętam tamte dni._

 _Czas, gdy uśmiech i radość nieustannie gościły na mojej twarzy. Dziś pozostał po nich jedynie sztuczny cień, który wciąż wymuszam, nie chcąc okazać słabości._

 _Pamiętasz?_

 _Dni, gdy wspólnie lśniliśmy na scenie przed zachwyconym tłumem? I noce spędzane w swoich objęciach?_

 _Wciąż czujesz?_

 _Tą nieziemską przyjemność, która towarzyszyła nam obojgu przy każdym zbliżeniu? Już zapomniałem, jak ciepły był twój dotyk i jak pachniało twoje ciało. Zapomniałem głosu, który szeptał moje imię i zapomniałem czułości, z jaką obejmowały mnie twoje ramiona._

 _Zapomniałeś…_

 _Jak szczęśliwi byliśmy razem. Ile radości wnosiła w moje życie sama twoja obecność._

 _Już nie czujesz…_

 _Ciepła, ani mojego dotyku. Nie czujesz nic, trwając w tej pustce z której nigdy się nie obudzisz._

 _Było tak cudownie. Było idealnie._

 _Nawet gdy zmuszeni byliśmy odejść w cień i ustąpić miejsca nowym gwiazdom, nasze złote wspomnienia wciąż były w nas. Nieważny był tamten wypadek, nie ważne było tamto dziecko. Nic się wtedy nie liczyło._

 _Aż odszedłeś…_

 _W momencie, w którym cię zabrakło, coś we mnie umarło. Jedyne dobro w moim zepsutym sercu, jakie udało ci się wydobyć, zostało zniszczone w chwili, gdy ujrzałem twoje nieruchome ciało, skąpane w dziecięcej krwi._

 _Umarłem wraz z tobą, mój kochany. Ale nie odszedłem. Zostałem, by znaleźć tego, kto ci to zrobił. Znaleźć i sprawić, by poczuł twój ból._

 _Mijały lata… a ja – samotny i zapomniany – powoli zacząłem się rozpadać. Moje ciało nie było już w stanie co noc wysilać się do ruchu i szukać mordercy, który mi ciebie odebrał._

 _W końcu dawna chwała zniknęła z ludzkich umysłów. Odrzucili mnie. Nie przejęli się tym, że nie mogłem się poruszyć, że cierpiałem katusze próbując wstać, że tak strasznie chciałem cię znów zobaczyć._

 _Przypomnieć sobie twój głos. Ponownie go usłyszeć…_

 _Każdy dzień wydawał się wiecznością, każda sekunda samotności wbijała igły w mój umysł, pozbawiając mnie zmysłów._

 _Tak długo byłem tu sam…_

 _Nie mam pojęcia, ile minęło czasu, nim pojawił się w tym małym, nieużywanym od dawna pomieszczeniu._

 _Od razu go rozpoznałem. Fioletowy mundur i niepokojący uśmieszek. Był tym, który popełnił ten straszny czyn._

 _Dałbym wszystko, by moje ciało mogło się w tamtej chwili poruszyć. Wszystko, by móc zemścić się za to, co uczynił._

 _Widziałem, że nęka go szaleństwo. Że duchy przeszłości nie dają mu spać, a sumienie odbiera resztki świadomości._

 _Wtedy właśnie zaczął ich wołać. Po kolei przychodzili, a on rozczłonkowywał animatroniczne ciała bez najmniejszego trudu. Robił im dokładnie to, co dawniej zrobił z tobą._

 _Wściekłość we mnie wrzała, ale wciąż jedyne co mogłem, to przyglądać się całemu zajściu._

 _Dzieci, które pozbawił życia twoimi rękami, nie pozostały głuche na mój gniew i pomogły mi wprowadzić go w pułapkę._

 _Dawny ja umarł, gdy sprężyny i mechanizmy zmiażdżyły jego kości._

 _Stałem się Springtrapem. Pułapką idealną, która uwięziła nie tylko ciało, ale i ducha tego mężczyzny._

 _Został przy mnie, podobnie jak jego krew i gnijące szczątki._

 _Trwaliśmy tak przez całe trzydzieści lat, obaj bliscy szaleństwa. Jego dusza nie chciała mnie odstąpić. Był uwięziony. Zupełnie jak ja._

 _Aż pewnego dnia zastały, owinięty wnętrznościami endoszkielet, poruszył się._

 _Powoli wstałem i w końcu, po tylu dekadach, mogłem kolejny raz zwiedzić lokal. Odświeżyć w pamięci jego wygląd, dotknąć ściany, przy której znalazłem twoje ciało._

 _Ale… coś się zmieniło. Nie miałem pojęcia, gdzie się znalazłem._

 _Błąkałem się po wąskich korytarzach, próbowałem znaleźć kogokolwiek. Niestety, ale jedynym moim towarzyszem był on. Zamiast odbicia swojego kostiumu, widziałem w ekranach nieczynnych automatów do gier twarz mordercy, którego zabiłem… i którym się stałem._

 _Usłyszałem głos. Niewinne „Cześć?". Nie miałem zamiaru na niego reagować, jednak Purple Guy na siłę zmuszał mnie do znalezienia źródła dźwięku. W jego spaczonym umyśle mogłem rozszyfrować tylko pojedyncze słowo: „syn"._

 _Taka zabawa trwała całymi nocami. Ja szukałem ciebie, a on swojego dziecka. Obaj nie mogliśmy dotrzeć do celu._

 _Miałem dość. Pragnąłem cię odszukać. Musiałeś gdzieś tutaj być. Nawet, jeśli byłeś martwy, chciałem ujrzeć twoje ciało. Przypomnieć sobie, jak wyglądałeś._

 _Jak mogłem?_

 _Jak mogłem chcieć stanąć przed tobą w towarzystwie osoby, która odebrała ci życie? To by było niewybaczalne. Chciałem dotknąć cię swoją dłonią. Nie NASZĄ._

 _Nadzieja powoli we mnie umierała, tak jak istnienie._

 _Dosyć. Jeżeli miałem odejść, to on razem ze mną._

###

Odetchnął głęboko, przestając czytać. To ostatnie słowa, jakie napisał do Fredbeara. Ostatnie słowa, jakie napisał w życiu. Puścił trzymaną kartkę, a ta, wirując w podmuchach gorącego powietrza, wpadła prosto w ogień i spłonęła.

Zerknął w bok. Purpurowy duch stał między płomieniami i wpatrywał się w niego pustym, pozbawionym nadziei spojrzeniem.

– Nie rób tego. On też mi kogoś odebrał, wiesz? Mojego małego synka. Nie chciałem, żeby to wszystko tak się potoczyło. – Pokręcił głową i wyciągając ręce w kierunku animatronika, powoli zaczął się do niego zbliżać. – Zrozum…

– Nie zrozumiem – przerwał mu. Dym i temperatura powoli zaczynały uszkadzać jego system. Osunął się po ścianie i usiadł na podłodze. – To powinno się skończyć trzydzieści lat temu – mruknął Springtrap, opierając splecione dłonie na brzuchu.

– Być może. A być może nigdy nie powinno się zacząć. – Vincent ukucnął przy nim.

– To nie… – zaczął, ale urwał, widząc, że mężczyzny już nie ma obok niego. Poczuł dziwną pustkę.

Był sam.

Morderca odszedł. To chyba znaczyło, że i jego czas zbliżał się ku końcowi.

Zamknął oczy. Siły go opuszczały, a zdewastowane, zmęczone egzystencją, robotyczne ciało, powoli zamierało w bezruchu.

Jedyne czego chciał przez te wszystkie lata, to jeszcze jeden raz zobaczyć swojego ukochanego. Ostatecznie nie udało mu się tego osiągnąć. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł tak wielkiego żalu, jak w tamtym momencie.

Powoli uchylił powieki. Obraz był mocno zamazany, przerywany usterkami i błędami niszczejącego systemu. Mimo to wyraźnie dostrzegał złotą postać przed sobą.

\- Fredbear…? – Zamrugał nie dowierzając temu co widzi. Oczy zjawy przesłaniał cień; duch posłał mu delikatny uśmiech. Spring, jakby na próbę, chcąc sprawdzić, czy na sam koniec jego szaleństwo nie zawładnęło jego zmysłami, wyciągnął dłoń mając zamiar pogładzić kochanka po policzku. Palce przeszły przez skórę, jakby wcale go tam nie było. Nie miał pewności czy to urojenie, czy on naprawdę do niego przyszedł. Opuścił rękę. – Ja umieram…? – szepnął jakby sam do siebie. Fredbear przed nim posmutniał i niezauważalnie przytaknął.

Po chwili milczenia wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Springtrapa. Zniszczony robot nie był pewny, czy przyjąć pomoc. Był tak zmęczony i przesycony niewyobrażalnym bólem, że dokładanie sobie tortur dla zwykłej halucynacji nie było zbyt kuszące.

A jednak znów uniósł rękę i spróbował złapać dłoń kochanka.

Udało się.

Robotyczne ramię opadło bezwładnie na podłogę, gdy nienaruszona, złota dusza powoli opuściła zniszczone ciało i wstała.

Powłoka, która przez tyle lat więziła blondyna w bólu i koszmarach przeszłości, zajęła się ogniem, a on sam stał teraz i namiętnie całował swojego partnera, którego odebrano mu wiele lat temu.

– Tak długo na ciebie czekałem… – szepnął Fredbear gdy w końcu się od siebie odsunęli.

Zostawili płonący budynek, zostawili złe wspomnienia i odeszli.

To był koniec bólu, w którym obaj trwali.

###

Gdy płomienie zaczęły gasnąć, wśród popiołów ukazał się fragment nadpalonej kartki.

 _„Dosyć. Jeżeli miałem odejść, to on razem ze mną._

 _Mam nadzieję, że przebaczysz mi to wszystko, co zrobiłem._

 _Przebaczysz i zabierzesz mnie stąd, kiedy będzie po wszystkim. Nie chcę dłużej w tym tkwić, Fredbear. Dlatego proszę cię… wróć w końcu. I spraw, bym znów mógł żyć._

 _Na zawsze twój,_

 _Springtrap"_

###

 **Fredbear**

 _Jak to się mogło stać?_

 _Jak coś mogło przerwać to szczęście, które nie miało prawa zniknąć?_

 _To było wręcz niepojęte…_

 _Przez całą noc jęczałeś moje imię, drżąc z przyjemności; obejmowałem twoje drobne, kruche ciało i starałem się dać mu jak najwięcej swojej miłości, wypełnić cię nią całego. Było ci dobrze, byłeś szczęśliwy i tylko do mnie naprawdę się uśmiechałeś._

 _Dlatego nie byłem w stanie zrozumieć, jak to wszystko mogło się skończyć w zaledwie jedną noc._

 _Wiem, że zrobiłem coś naprawdę okropnego. Ten wypadek wciąż nawiedzał mnie w koszmarach… ale ty rozumiałeś, że nie chciałem. Rozumiałeś i robiłeś wszystko, by zajmować moje myśli i nie dopuścić bym się smucił. Byłeś dla mnie zbyt dobry._

 _A ja zbyt naiwny._


End file.
